The Nature of Things
by Charlie
Summary: Voyager teams up with a Swamp Thing like elemental creature to prevent future worlds from annihilation. Only continued if I get feedback.


A/N: The Voyager team up with a Swamp Thing type elemental to   
prevent the destruction of future worlds. Just so you know, this   
is in script format.   
  
VOYAGER: "The Nature Of Things" - REV. 6/07/99 - TEASER  
  
  
  
STAR TREK: VOYAGER  
  
"The Nature Of Things"  
  
TEASER  
  
  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER  
  
travelling at light speed bound for alpha quadrant.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
Janeway in the center seat reading a PADD. Chakotay enters   
the bridge and takes his seat.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Good book?  
  
JANEWAY  
Interesting.   
  
Janeway shows him the display.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Isaac Asimov?  
  
JANEWAY  
He was one of the most respected science   
fiction writers of the late twentieth   
century.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Why the interest? You don't exactly fit   
the demographic.  
  
JANEWAY  
Demographic.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Statistical analysis of likes and   
dislikes for genders, age groups, etc.   
  
JANEWAY  
Curiousity. After the Millennium Gate   
incident... Besides, this story is about   
a very perceptive girl named Marlene.   
She's very determined. I'm not sure if   
it'll lead to trouble or well... We'll   
see.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your   
Ready Room?  
  
JANEWAY  
No...  
  
She's interrupted.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE'S COM VOICE  
Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway.  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes, Seven.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I've discovered a star system that I   
believe is worth investigating.  
  
JANEWAY  
I'm on my way.  
  
INT. ASTROMETRICS  
  
Seven and Janeway look at projected course to aforementioned   
system.  
  
JANEWAY  
Any evidence of warp capabilities?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Inconclusive. There appears to be a   
sophisticated energy source and a   
planet-wide satellite communication   
network.  
  
JANEWAY  
Janeway to Paris. Adjust heading to the   
following coordinates.  
  
PARIS' COM VOICE  
Aye, Captain.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - LATER  
  
KIM  
This is odd.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
What?  
  
Janeway enters bridge from Ready Room.  
  
KIM  
I'm picking up organic residue in space   
that appears to be an exhaust trail left   
by some kind of ship.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Would that make its fuel also organic?  
  
TUVOK  
I've got a ship closing in at warp two,   
bearing ___ mark ___.  
  
JANEWAY  
Open a channel.  
  
KIM  
No response.  
  
TUVOK  
Recommend defensive posture.  
  
JANEWAY  
Shields. Continue hails.  
  
TUVOK  
They're firing.  
  
The ship reels from the hit.  
  
TUVOK (cont'd)  
Weapons compose a highly localized   
hydrogen beam. Shields at sixty percent.  
  
JANEWAY  
Evasive.  
  
Paris manuevers ship.  
  
PARIS  
Flanking position.  
  
JANEWAY  
Disengage warp engines. Lock phasers and   
fire.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ALIEN CRAFT (OPTICAL)  
  
is considerably smaller than Voyager and eludes phaser fire.   
It maneuvers like an insect and moves towards Voyager and   
fires again.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
PARIS  
We can't outmaneuver it.  
  
TUVOK  
I can compensate by altering our firing   
pattern.  
  
Another volley rocks the ship.  
  
JANEWAY  
Do it.  
  
EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER  
  
fires phasers in a fierce sequence of random patterns.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ALIEN CRAFT  
  
Despite the vessel's attempt to evade, it is struck several   
times as it flees in different directions.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - TUVOK  
  
stands stiff and erect.  
  
TUVOK  
The ship has been disabled.  
  
Janeway and Chakotay look at him, then each other.  
  
JANEWAY  
How bad?  
  
TUVOK  
Severely, but appears to be regenerating   
itself.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
We've seen that before.  
  
KIM  
I don't think they'll be successful. Half   
the ship's compartments are gone.  
  
JANEWAY  
Life signs?  
  
KIM  
Only plant life. The whole ship registers   
organic.  
  
Janeway and Chakotay stare at the screen.  
  
KIM (cont'd)  
It just imploded.  
  
TORRES' COM VOICE  
Torres to the bridge.   
  
JANEWAY  
Go ahead.  
  
TORRES' COM VOICE  
Our dilithium crystals have been   
extinguished, Captain. We've lost warp   
drive.  
  
The bridge crew turn their concerned faces to Janeway.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
VOYAGER: "The Nature Of Things" - REV. 6/07/99 - ACT ONE  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. BRIDGE - (OPTICAL)  
  
Janeway goes to Paris' side at helm.  
  
JANEWAY  
How long will it take to reach that   
system at sublight?  
  
PARIS  
Twenty-nine days.  
  
JANEWAY  
Then we had better get started.  
  
TUVOK  
Captain. May I point out that we may not   
be able to defend ourselves or retreat   
were we to encounter more enemy vessels.  
  
JANEWAY  
And what is our alternative?  
(beat)  
Tom, distance to the next closest star   
system?  
  
PARIS  
About half a parsec.  
  
JANEWAY  
We have no choice. Engage impulse   
engines. Chakotay, we need to find out   
why this fire fight drained our energy.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Aye, Captain.  
  
They cross paths as Chakotay walks to the turbo lift and   
Janeway heads for her Ready Room.  
  
INT. ENGINEERING  
  
Chakotay enters. Torres is in a bad mood, taking out on a   
crewmember.  
  
TORRES  
Then run a diagnostic again on the   
outlining systems.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
What's going on with the engines?  
  
TORRES  
We're looking for the problem, Chakotay.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Slow down B'Elanna.  
  
TORRES  
I can't. I have work to do.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
That's an order.  
  
He takes her arm and guides her to a chair.  
  
TORRES  
I'm sorry. I just get sick and tired of   
trying to keep this ship together. I'm   
surprised we've made it this far,   
Chakotay.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Look, we have twenty-nine days to worry   
about ship systems. What happened wasn't   
your fault, so don't take it personally.   
  
Torres shows slight relief and hands him her report. He takes   
it with a smile and exits.  
  
INT. READY ROOM  
  
Tuvok is present as Chakotay presents Torres' findings to   
Janeway.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
We have something in common with the   
craft that attacked us. It also used   
dilithium crystals for warp flight.   
Somehow their weapons affected the   
dilithium chamber and caused our crystals   
to break down prematurely.  
  
TUVOK  
I analyzed the exact components of its   
weapons discharge and found a second   
beam. Apparently, it has a draining   
effect on a ship's systems.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
That's how it was able to regenerate   
itself, by draining our power.  
  
TUVOK  
Precisely.  
  
JANEWAY  
Then chances are we'll find more crystals   
where that ship came from.  
  
  
INT. OFFICER'S MESS - (OPTICAL)  
  
Kim is sitting in the corner alone, staring out the window,   
while other members of the crew cluster together at other   
tables. Paris enters and approaches Kim.  
  
PARIS  
Harry, how come you're sitting here   
alone?  
  
KIM  
(upbeat)  
No reason.  
  
PARIS  
Come on. Give it up.  
  
KIM  
Just thinking how nice it'd be to have a   
change of pace.  
  
PARIS  
Have something in mind?  
  
KIM  
(beat)  
Ever thought how differently your life   
would be if you knew the outcome of every   
action?  
  
PARIS  
Wow. Where'd that come from?  
  
KIM  
The question has a valid scientific   
premise. We remember the past, why not   
the future?  
  
PARIS  
Some things aren't meant to be   
understood, Harry.  
  
KIM  
That's a fine attitude.  
  
PARIS  
Come on. Let's go do something.  
  
KIM  
Let me guess. Another exciting holodeck   
program.  
  
Paris stands and Kim follows his lead.  
  
INT. TUVOK'S QUARTERS  
  
Tuvok is pacing as he thumbs through a hard cover book when   
his door chime rings. He is dressed in his Vulcan robe.  
  
TUVOK  
Enter.  
  
Captain Janeway takes a step in.  
  
JANEWAY  
Am I interrupting?  
  
TUVOK  
Come in, Captain. Is everything alright?  
  
JANEWAY  
I don't visit often, do I?  
  
TUVOK  
Captains don't usually make "the rounds"   
themselves.  
  
JANEWAY  
For some reason, I have more time on my   
hands than usual.  
  
TUVOK  
You're concerned about the decline in   
morale.  
  
JANEWAY  
This is normally something I'd discuss   
with Commander Chakotay and Neelix, but   
you didn't stop being a vulcan just   
because you're security chief.  
  
TUVOK  
True.  
(beat)  
All living beings, regardless of race,   
develop certain expectations. In this   
situation, it would be healthier to   
temporarily set aside such emotions.   
After all, the ship is in one piece, and   
functioning well.  
  
JANEWAY  
And what about hope?  
  
TUVOK  
Hope is one thing. Control is another. We   
simply have to make the best of what we   
can control.  
  
JANEWAY  
Would you consider speaking to the crew   
in shifts, after mealtimes?  
  
TUVOK  
Certainly, Captain.  
  
  
INT. ASTROMETRICS  
  
Torres enters to find Seven of Nine adjusting some isolinear   
chips in a compartment.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
May I help you?  
  
TORRES  
I've been encouraged to put some of my   
free time to good use and was wondering   
if you would join me in a Klingon martial   
arts practice?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Thank you, no.  
  
TORRES  
Can't that wait?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
It could, but work comes first.  
  
Torres gathers strength in her mind.  
  
TORRES  
I could really... use your company.  
(beat)  
And this would be good for both of us.  
  
Seven stares at B'Elanna a moment.  
  
TORRES (cont'd)  
Please.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Very well.  
  
Seven closes the panel and follows Torres out.  
  
EXT. SPACE - PLANET CALOS (OPTICAL)  
  
is the fifth planet in the system.  
  
EXT. SPACE - STATION  
  
orbits the planet. The space station is long, equipped with   
solar panels, and in the middle a tube connects a rotating   
module. On the far end is a docking clamp with a space plane   
attached. It is only good for short range and escape pod   
purposes.  
  
INT. MODULE  
  
creates a "gravity well" where a lone man in his early   
thirties is jogging on a treadmill. ERIC WALKER is a five   
foot eight human with fair skin, brown hair, and a beard.   
Sweating, he pushes a button on the machine and comes to a   
stop. He presses another button on the module overhead.  
  
EXT. SPACE - MODULE  
  
slows its rotation and comes to a complete stop.  
  
INT. MODULE  
  
Walker becomes weightless and floats off the treadmill. He   
grabs the ladder and works his way to the main part of the   
station.  
  
INT. MAIN REC AREA - (OPTICAL)  
  
He enters the room where DOCTOR SIMON GREY is reading. Grey's   
six foot three, slender, in his middle forties. His hair   
color is already living up to his name. On the wall behind   
Grey is a picture of Zeta Prime, a planet with sophisticated   
engineering visible from space, a complex network of web-like   
lights. This is their homeworld.  
  
Near the door where Walker entered is a huge window with a   
view of space. Walker looks through a telescope pointing to   
Zeta Prime.  
  
WALKER  
I still expect to see the lights from   
home. I wish I knew...  
  
GREY  
(interrupting)  
If you're done exercising, shut the doors   
so we can turn the gravity back on.  
  
Walker does so and Grey takes hold of the couch with one hand   
as Walker initializes the automatic gravity system. They drop   
to the floor suddenly.  
  
GREY (cont'd)  
Nothing like a little inconvenience to   
remind someone they're floating in space.  
  
WALKER  
The exercise would do you good too and   
the longer we run the module, the more   
gravity we can store in house.  
  
GREY  
What does it matter? We're going to die   
here eventually.  
  
WALKER  
For all we know the ship could have   
launched on schedule and be here in a   
months time.  
  
GREY  
Eric, they're not coming back. Whatever   
happened must have been catastrophic.  
  
WALKER  
What? Some stupid scenario writers used   
to fantasize about a century ago.  
  
GREY  
Well, Lieutenant, I know how you feel.   
But sometimes space can just be one cold,   
dark place. It's a false sense of   
security to think our world is so   
invulnerable.  
  
WALKER  
Please, spare me the psychobabble.   
  
Walker smiles.  
  
GREY  
Afraid somebody will overhear me? Aliens,   
perhaps.  
  
INT. VOYAGER - HOLODECK  
  
Chakotay enters in his twenty-fourth century civilian attire.  
  
EXT. PARIS, FRANCE - CAFE  
  
is set outdoors, late afternoon. Several crew members are   
holding hands at tables outside.  
  
INT. CAFE  
  
Chakotay enters the restaurant to find all of the bridge crew   
interacting. The women are in summer dresses, the men in   
slacks and silky shirts. No pastels or whites. French music   
plays in the background.  
  
JANEWAY  
Chakotay. It's about time.  
  
She hands him a glass of red wine.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
This program is perfect.  
  
TORRES  
Uh, uh. We've vowed to say nothing to   
draw us away from this setting.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Eat, drink, and be merry for tomorrow we   
die, huh?  
(smiles)  
  
TORRES  
You need to get into the spirit of   
things. Come on, dance with me.  
  
She leads him onto the floor. Seven steps up to Kim and taps   
him on the shoulder.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Ensign Kim, would you like to dance?  
  
KIM  
Where'd you...  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
B'Elanna thought the instruction would be   
useful.  
  
KIM  
I see.  
  
She leads him to the floor. Janeway is dancing with Paris   
when Chakotay cuts in and Torres and Paris pair up.  
  
JANEWAY  
It's so nice to get dressed up for a   
change.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
You look wonderful, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
Thank you.  
  
By this time almost everyone is dancing except Neelix and the   
Doc who are standing next to each other. Neelix looks at him   
and smiles.  
  
DOC  
Well, don't look at me. Computer,   
holographic dance partner, please.  
  
A beautiful woman Doc's height and age appears and they move   
onto the floor. Neelix moves over to the bar next to Tuvok.  
  
NEELIX  
Having fun, Mister Tuvok?  
  
TUVOK  
Fun is not in my vocabulary. I am   
adequately distracted. And you?  
  
NEELIX  
I am still not used to being the odd man   
out.  
  
TUVOK  
Understandable. Would you like a   
refreshment?  
  
NEELIX  
Yes. Yes, I would.  
  
Neelix turns to the bartender.  
  
NEELIX (cont'd)  
I'd like to try what Mister Paris was   
having.  
  
BARTENDER  
One pina colada, coming up.  
  
INT. DECK SIX - LATER  
  
outside holodeck. Janeway exits and Chakotay catches up.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Kathryn. Leaving so soon?  
  
She turns around.  
  
JANEWAY  
I felt like taking a walk.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Alone?  
  
JANEWAY  
It's one of those things that captains do   
to create an empathic bond with their   
ships?  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Do you really believe that? I mean...   
Don't get me wrong. I'm very proud of   
Voyager.  
  
JANEWAY  
I'm surprised, Chakotay. I thought you of   
all people would realize there's more to   
the galaxy than what meets the eye.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Does this have anything to do with the   
book you just finished?  
  
JANEWAY (cont'd)  
As a matter of fact, Mr. Asimov proposed   
the possibility that a whole world could   
be intelligent. Who's to say that   
intelligence isn't in everything? We've   
encountered stranger things.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Sounds to me like you're having a   
religious experience.  
  
JANEWAY  
That word, simply put, implies a   
discovery or awakening of some kind.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Are you saying Voyager has a life of its   
own?  
  
JANEWAY  
I don't know, but this ship represents   
pieces of earth, as do we.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Then, in a sense, we are home.  
  
She puts her hand on his heart.  
  
JANEWAY  
And there's a reason we've brought earth   
to the delta quadrant.  
  
Janeway turns and walks down the corridor.  
  
INT. CLOSE-UP  
  
on Chakotay as she leaves.  
  
INT. CARGO BAY TWO  
  
The door opens and Seven hesitates before entering.  
  
INT. CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS - MORNING  
  
Janeway finished dressing into her uniform and checks herself   
in the mirror.  
  
TUVOK'S COM VOICE  
Tuvok to the Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
Go ahead.  
  
TUVOK'S COM VOICE  
We've just entered the solar system and   
are picking up life signs.  
  
JANEWAY  
On my way.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
VOYAGER: "The Nature Of Things" - REV. 6/07/99 - ACT TWO  
  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. SPACE - CALOS STATION  
  
View of station with large window in the center where Walker   
and Grey lounge.  
  
INT. REC ROOM  
  
Walker sits with head phones over his ears listening to music   
from his world. Grey had drifted off to sleep with a book on   
his chest but is roused suddenly. He looks around the room to   
determine his location and centers on the window. He sits up,   
jaw open wide.  
  
GREY  
Eric...Eric.  
  
He looks at him, then throws a pillow to get his attention.  
  
WALKER  
What is it?  
  
He takes the head phones off.  
  
GREY  
Would you look out the darn window?  
  
Walker swings his feet off the table, turns toward space. His   
jaw too drops open. As he and Grey get up and move toward the   
sight, we see Voyager several hundred meters away in orbit   
with the station.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
On screen.  
  
INT. VIEWSCREEN  
  
The window of the Rec Room on the station appears to capture   
Grey and Walker's amazement. Walker raises his arms as if to   
surrender.  
  
INT. ON JANEWAY  
  
JANEWAY  
Humans? How is that possible?  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I love a good mystery.  
  
PARIS  
  
He turns to Janeway.  
  
PARIS  
So, do we send someone over or just beam   
them to us?  
  
JANEWAY  
Are you volunteering, Mr. Paris?  
  
PARIS  
Yes, ma'am.  
  
INT. CALOS STATION - REC ROOM  
  
Paris materializes behind the astronauts while they still   
stare at the starship. Walker is in mid sentence.  
  
WALKER  
...and the last thing we see is this ray   
of light as it obliterates us.  
  
PARIS  
Uhhumm.  
  
They turn quickly.  
  
PARIS (cont'd)  
Greetings.  
(beat)  
I'm Lieutenant Paris from the Federation   
starship Voyager. We mean you no harm.  
  
GREY  
Where'd you come from?  
  
PARIS  
If you'd agree to visit our ship we can   
explain everything.  
  
GREY  
Sure. What else have we got to do?  
  
Paris steps closer.  
  
PARIS  
Paris to Voyager, three to beam over.  
  
The three are facing one another as they transport.  
  
INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM ONE  
  
They materialize and follow Paris in amazement to the   
corridor.  
  
GREY  
I can't believe I'm off that piece of   
junk.  
  
PARIS  
You're lucky we happened along.  
  
INT. CORRIDOR  
  
on route to bridge.  
  
WALKER  
I think we've died and gone to heaven.  
  
Suddenly a female crew member appears and passes them.  
  
WALKER (cont'd)  
Now I know we have.  
  
He slows and watches her with a huge grin as she smiles back at him.  
  
PARIS  
Looks like we have one thing in common. I   
must warn you that we're on our way to   
meet the captain who happens to be   
female.  
  
Grey does a better job maintaining composure. Tuvok appears   
as the turbolift opens.  
  
TUVOK  
Gentlemen.  
  
PARIS  
This is our security chief, Mr. Tuvok.  
  
They eye his ears.  
  
GREY  
Pleasure to meet you.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
The four enter and walk to Janeway as she rises.  
  
JANEWAY  
Welcome to the starship Voyager. I'm   
Captain Janeway.  
  
They shake hands.  
  
GREY  
Hello. I'm Doctor Simon Grey and this is   
Lieutenant Eric Walker.  
  
WALKER  
Pleasure to meet you. This is a beautiful   
ship you have.  
  
JANEWAY  
Thank you. If you don't mind me asking,   
what brings you here? I assume you're   
from the fourth planet.  
  
WALKER  
Yes. We were part of the first mission to   
begin colonization and mining of Calos.  
  
GREY  
We lost communications with Zeta Prime   
six months ago.  
  
JANEWAY  
Have you encountered extraterrestrial   
life before us?  
  
GREY  
No. Do you know why our planet went dark?  
  
JANEWAY  
We have some ideas, but perhaps it would   
be best to allow you some time to   
freshin' up. I'm sure even our food will   
be a welcomed change.  
  
WALKER  
Captain. Thank you.  
  
JANEWAY  
It's the least we could do. Mr. Tuvok   
will show you to your quarters.  
  
GREY  
If it's not too much trouble, could we   
bring some of our personal effects   
aboard?   
  
JANEWAY  
Sure.  
  
WALKER  
And our space craft?  
  
JANEWAY  
Are you a pilot, Mr. Walker?  
  
WALKER  
Yes, ma'am.  
  
JANEWAY  
We can stow it on the hanger deck.  
  
As they turn toward the turbolift, it opens and Seven Of Nine   
exits.  
  
JANEWAY (cont'd)  
Oh. This is the person responsible for   
locating you. Doctor Grey, Lieutenant   
Walker, this is Seven Of Nine.  
  
Each step up to shake hands.  
  
GREY  
Hello. Pleasure to meet you.  
  
Walker, stricken by her beauty, takes her hand and kisses it.  
  
WALKER.  
We're in your debt.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
It was nothing.  
  
INT. BRIDGE (OPTICAL)  
  
Tuvok leads them onto the turbolift.  
  
JANEWAY  
I'd say chivalry's alive and well in the   
delta quadrant. As soon as our guests are   
settled, best speed to Zeta Prime, Mr.   
Paris.  
  
INT. TURBOLIFT  
  
Walker's eyes are dazed as he holds his heart and leans   
against the wall.  
  
GREY  
You're not having a heart attack are you?  
  
WALKER  
Is she the most beautiful woman you've   
ever seen?  
  
GREY  
(to Tuvok)  
You'll have to forgive my young friend.  
  
TUVOK  
When it comes to human sexual behavior,   
nothing surprises me.  
  
WALKER  
Who said anything about sex?  
  
TUVOK  
I don't mean to offend.  
  
EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER  
  
approaches Zeta Prime.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
KIM  
Still no sign of human life on sensors.   
It appears as if the whole planet has   
been overrun by vegetation.  
  
TUVOK  
No sign of any vessels either.  
  
KIM  
Captain. I do have a lock on a dilitium   
crystal power source.  
  
JANEWAY  
And hopefully a piece of the puzzle.  
  
Walker, clean shaven, and Grey enter the bridge accompanied   
by a security guard. They are dressed in starfleet uniforms   
but no com badges. Walker observes the staff and bridge   
equipment. Zeta Prime is on the view screen.  
  
WALKER  
Mr. Paris.  
  
PARIS  
Tom.  
  
Walker smiles and nods.  
  
JANEWAY  
Assemble the senior staff.  
  
INT. CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
JANEWAY (cont'd)  
How long were you in orbit around Calos?  
  
GREY  
Almost a year.  
  
WALKER  
Do you know why we never heard back from   
Zeta Prime?  
  
JANEWAY  
I'm afraid we have some terrible news.   
There's no easy way to say this, but we   
aren't picking up any human life signs on   
the planet.  
  
Walker gets up and slowly walks to the wall. Seven looks at   
him curiously.  
  
GREY  
Everyone?  
  
Walker smashes his fist into the wall. The crew is quiet and   
stare. He rushes from the room. Paris rises to follow.  
  
JANEWAY  
Let him go.  
  
Grey holding onto his composure.  
  
GREY  
Why did you want to know if we've met   
other extraterrestrials, Captain?  
  
INT. TURBOLIFT  
  
Walker rubs his eyes.  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
Specify location desired.  
  
WALKER  
Somewhere with green grass and trees   
preferably.  
  
INT. CORRIDOR - DECK SIX  
  
Seven Of Nine approaches the entrance to the holodeck,   
hesitates, then enters.  
  
EXT. EARTH - BASEBALL FIELD  
  
The arch appears between third and home base as Seven enters.   
Walker is sitting on the pitcher's mound with his back to her   
staring off at the trees in the distance. She stands behind   
him quietly.  
  
WALKER  
I've stumbled onto someone's program by   
accident. I hope I'm not intruding.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
We were concerned.  
  
WALKER  
I should have been there.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(beat)  
If it's any consolation, I understand   
what it feels like to lose a family. I've   
lost two.  
  
Walker turns to look at her.  
  
WALKER  
I appreciate that.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
We are preparing an away team to go to   
the surface. I thought you might want to   
go along.  
  
INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM  
  
Chakotay, Janeway, Kim, Grey, and Tuvok are present as Walker   
and Seven enter.  
  
WALKER  
Captain. I'd like to join you.  
  
JANEWAY  
Chakotay?  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Sure.  
  
KIM  
The crystals are inside some kind of   
structure that descends several meters   
into an open courtyard.  
  
GREY  
(to Walker)  
We're going to Kolbana.  
  
WALKER  
What's in Kolbana?  
  
EXT. ZETA PRIME - KOLBANA  
  
Chakotay, Tuvok, Kim, Grey, and Walker beam onto a wet   
sidewalk in a lush Washington State-like area. The buildings   
are what we would expect in an apartment area but vegetation   
has covered everything in sight.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
It has rained recently.  
  
KIM  
This way, Commander.  
  
They follow Harry, guided by his tricorder.  
  
WALKER  
Incredible. Ever been here before?  
  
GREY  
Once. My sister and her family lived   
here.  
  
Kim stops suddenly and analyzes a mound of dirt, plant, and   
dubious debris along their path.  
  
TUVOK  
What is it?  
  
KIM  
I'm picking up residual human DNA.   
Commander, it's a decomposed body,   
overrun by an incredibly aggressive   
algae.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Make sure you record a sample. We'll   
study it when we get back.  
  
KIM  
Okay.  
  
He gets up and they continue on.  
  
INT. COURTYARD  
  
It is open to the sun but shadowed by the trees. The vines   
are spun like webs in some areas, but the most notable object   
is a large earthy shell, as if made of papier-mache, in the   
middle.  
  
Kim takes readings with his tricorder. They are led into the   
shell.  
  
INT. EARTHY SHELL  
  
TUVOK  
No need to state the obvious.  
  
In the center is a pool of green ooze and in the center of   
that a white chamber housing the dilithium crystals that   
rises out of it by the touch of a button. On the wall is a   
transparent control panel with lights for buttons.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Harry, see if you can get any data on   
where and how this got here.  
  
Chakotay walks to the pool. Grey is right behind him. Tuvok   
stands guard.  
  
TUVOK  
Tuvok to Voyager. We've located the   
crystals.  
  
JANEWAY'S COM VOICE  
Acknowledged.  
  
Walker shadows Kim as he scans the panel. Harry looks over   
his shoulder at him, annoyed at his curiosity.  
  
WALKER  
I have to hand it to you. You people sure   
know your stuff. I'm a little envious.  
  
KIM  
It takes years of study, before and after   
the academy.  
  
WALKER  
Space Travel 101, huh?  
  
Kim snickers a little as he continues his work.  
  
INT. POOL  
  
Chakotay reaches over the pool and touches a light on top.   
The crystal chamber rises in a crusty, clear cocoon above the   
height of the pool. He carefully removes the chamber and   
nestles it like a baby in his arm. Suddenly, the ooze from   
the pool flows onto the concrete surface in two vein-like   
streams and attacks Chakotay and Grey. Only Grey screams in   
pain and begins convulsing. They fall to the ground.  
  
INT. SHELL (OPTICAL)  
  
Walker runs towards Grey but Tuvok prevents him from touching   
them. Chakotay is still holding the crystals.  
  
TUVOK  
Voyager. Medical emergency. Five to beam   
out.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
